Sonic Goes to Africa
by SonicLover123
Summary: A Cringy Sonic Fanfiction


Sonic Goes to Africa

Sonic rolled in the dry, untamed land in the southern region of the African savannah. "Wow" he said, running around at sonic speed with his friend tails, "This place is awesome!" Tails looked at Sonic as he ran around the open savannah. He noticed Sonic was slowly getting farther and farther away from him. Sonic appeared to be running towards one of the scattered trees in the area. "I'm going to get you eventually, you little muscular fuck-toy" He screamed. Sonic did not appear to have heard this, however. Tails began to feel tired from the blazing hot African sun, so he would find somewhere to rest for a while. He rapidly became increasing levels of exhausted over the course of a few seconds. Tails noticed something was wrong immediately, and his first instinct was to turn around to check if anything or anyone had snuck up behind him. As he turned around, he could only barely make out the faces of what looked like a tribe of Pygmies dressed in poorly designed camouflage before he passed out from exhaustion.

Sonic felt increasingly tired as well, but he hadn't noticed Tails being kidnapped. "Wow! Sonic said to himself as he slowed from sonic speed, "I sure am tired!" He began feeling drowsy and lay against a dying tree that actually provided little shade from the heat. The blue hedgehog suddenly fell into a deep sleep. The Pygmies' slow-moving poison had now cast both Sonic and Tails into a deep slumber. It took the natives a while to catch up with the furry blue rodent in the distance, but they eventually dragged Sonic and Tails all the way back to their camp. While both the fox and the hedgehog were asleep, the pygmies discussed what they should do with the two foreign creatures. After all, they had never been seen before and their meat could be poisonous! After a few minutes of talking among each other, they decided to rape, castrate, and make each foreigner cannibalize themselves.

It wasn't even five minutes before the black savages of Africa penetrated the ass of Sonic and Tails. They rubbed their hard cocks until they came on Sonics fur. His virgin asshole could not take the force of a mighty African penis and it had begun to leak blood and cum. Eventually, Sonic was bleeding out of his ass and his blue fur looked sticky and white. The pain in his rectum caused him to wake up from his deep sleep. The pygmies noticed this, however and quickly tied him upside down by his ankles on a nearby tree. After they were finished tying Sonic, they looked upon the untouched Tails. They decided that Tails, still in deep sleep, would make a great indicator of whether the beings were poisonous or not. They waited an hour until the effects of their poison had worn off.

When Tails woke up, he was harshly beaten with stones around his pelvic area while screaming violently. Sonic was still awake, but he could only sit there upside down watching his friend being brutally beaten. Tails watched in horror as one of the pygmies took a rusty knife and chopped off his left testicle like steak. Tails screamed in agony as they continued to cut his right testicle. They removed the fresh, bloody, ball shaped muscles from Tails' dead skin and placed them both in his mouth. The pygmies forced him to eat his own testicles while Sonic watched in horror. Tails soon passed out from the sheer pain and horror. The savages started to all laugh maniacally while turning towards Sonic. "No, Please, NO!" Sonic yelled as he struggled against his bindings. The tribe of pygmies walked over to him. He tried his hardest to escape, but the knots around his ankles and wrists were far too strong for this hedgehog to break. The tribe carried him over a newly made fire and watched as his fur was burned from his skin. The mixture of cum, sweat, and fur made a nice flame-resistant coating for his skin. When his fur was perfectly burned from his skin, they took the naked, bleeding hedgehog over to a large rock and pinned him tightly against it. They forced his head downwards and his eyes wide open so that he was looking at his own toes. He watched as they took what looked like a rusty needle and shoved it into the space between the nail and the toe. They slowly pried apart the two parts of his toe and stabbed it in his chest. After they had their few minutes of laughing at this naked, bloody hedgehog, it was time for them to keep having fun. Two pygmies bit off both of Sonics' big toes. Sonic, like Tails, also passed out due to the horrendous acts committed on his body.

The pygmies were disappointed with this, because they only liked to have fun with their captives when they were awake! They waited until Tails regained consciousness and as he took his final look at the pigmies, they gouged out both of his eyes. The entire tribe was sick and tired of Tails' complaints, so they reached deep into his mouth, and cut his entire tongue off. They then impaled him through his stomach on a 6-foot long spear made of wood. Tails' body had finally bled too much. The blood-covered pygmies watched in amusement as the rest of Tails' life drained from him. The entire tribe then returned to newly awake Sonic. Sonic watched as a gigantic, seven-foot black man with muscles the width of a tree stump and a flat, defined chest approached him with an old, dented cleaver. He shoved it deep into Sonics back. The gigantic man then shoved his hand deep into the incision in Sonic's limp back while Sonic screamed in pure agony. The man did not want to cut out his tongue, because the screams he made reminded him about the noises his mother made when he did the same thing to her. He smiled in remembrance, then pulled out Sonic's entire spine. Disappointed that Sonic could physically not move any longer, the man figured he could easily destroy what was left of Sonic's anus before he died. He reached deep into his rectum and pulled out his entire appendix. After a while of holding the bloody body part in his hands, he ate the entire thing like a long spaghetti noodle. Looking for ways to have more fun with Sonic's limp body, he looked at his intact, shriveled cock. He reached out and grabbed it. It was still full of life. The man laughed and then proceeded to cut half of Sonic's dick clean off so that his urethra was exposed to the big black man. He shoved his fingers deep into Sonic's urethra and made a large enough hole for his immense cock to penetrate. He began fucking half of Sonic's limp dick with Sonic's blood lathering itself around the big man's penis. Because it felt so good to have tortured an innocent animal, his juicy cock did not last long. His semen spread out into the deepest parts of Sonic's penis and started to leak after he pulled his cock out of Sonic's urethra. Still unsatisfied, he tore out an entire chunk of Sonic's pelvic muscles with his bare hands. Wondering what to do with this unidentifiable hunk of meat, he just settled with shoving it deep into Sonic's throat, forcing him to digest what little he had left of his manhood. Sonic's brain had finally ran out of oxygen and he died. Enraged at the death of his playmate, the big man then took both of his hands and broke open Sonic's ribcage like it was a wishbone. He craned his head and partook in Sonic's raw meat, starting at the heart, finishing at the kidneys. The gigantic man was finally finished. His head rose in a pool of blood and remains of vital organs. That was the best meal he had in a while.


End file.
